girls_x_battlefandomcom-20200223-history
Himoto
|-|Green= ─ +1 |-|Blue= ─ +1 +2 |-|Purple= ─ +1 +2 +3 +4 |-|Orange= Awakening Gear ─ +1 +2 |-|Red= ─ +1 |htmlQuotes = Main Page Dialogue "Bring some chips and coke when you come back." "New sheet is so comfortable!" "I ate all the snacks, don't blame me, master." "Chips, coke and video game!" "What a leisure day." Intimacy Visit "I am not Himoto, I am the younger sister of Himoto~" Sister of Himoto? "Hi ~ I am Himoto ~" "Do you have anything want to ask me! I am..." "What? You want my chips? Ahhhh! My drink! My chips!" "No way! That is my back up for watching drama and playing games tonight, hands off!" "What? No, no, no it is the younger sister of Himoto now!" I just want Jump! "Ahhh! When are you going to visit me again?" "Fetch me "Academy Jump" please!" "Ahhh! I need the "Academy Jump"!" "Do not forget coke and snacks!" "Ahhh, I just want it, you have to fetch it for me~" (rolling on the floor) Taro Hamster "You are here for me?" "I... forget it! I! I am not hamster! I am Himoto!" "Are you saying that I just look like the same as those 2 hamsters?" "These 2 hamsters, one of them is called Jiro, another one is Saburo~" "Taro? Of course I am the Taro.You fool,hahaha~" Let's play game! "Wow! You bring me new game! What is it?!" "No doubt I have played it before, I am the king of gamer! Hahahah" "The game is... 'Girls X Battle'... guides..." "Wow! What kind of game it is? ..." "Galgame... Never played!" "I must be better than you, let's get chips and coke prepared and start playing!" Late night program "I bought many coke today, and various flavors of chips~ tomato~ barbecue~ plus chocolate candy!" "I... forget it! I! I am not hamster! I am Himoto!" "Hahaha, tonight is the night to watch new programs, eating snacks with lights off. What a dry matter day~" "What is Dry matter?" "How come that you have never tried it~ Nothing is better!" "You may stay here tonight, just because I bought too much snacks!" Customized to master "Hmm... It is so good to have you everyday~" "You can stand me being himono onna, you can buy me "Academy Jump”, coke, chips, and you are willing to share with me about my favorite program." "I really am the happiest when I am with you!" "Yeah, so... so... I... just... " "Want you to stay with me in house all day TUT~" Let's be Indoorsy (Engagement) "This is..." "It doesn't look like Jump, nor food, a gift for me?" "Does that mean, if I accept it, I can always have you to be with me watching programs, eating snacks?" "And don't forget to keep buying me jump! Will you carry me when I don't want to walk?" "Of course! I will play galgame with you!" Special Gift "It's my favorite thing these days. I like it more than Jump." Gifting "Who told you to buy this? Go buy something that can be used at home!" - When disliking a gift. "Wow. What's it? Leave it alone. Come and play games with me!" - When liking a gift. "Oh.Oh. This one! Good for me when I am at home." - When loving a gift. Obs. Loving, liking or disliking a gift will have no impact on the Intimacy gain. Recharge Tips VIP 3 → Himoto ★ → 900 Diamonds → $9.99 Total VIP 6 → Himoto ★★ → 6000 Diamonds → $59.98 Total VIP 9 → Himoto ★★★ → 20000 Diamonds → $199.98 Total VIP 11 → Himoto ★★★★ → 45000 Diamonds → $449.95 Total VIP 13 → Himoto ★★★★★ → 100000 Diamonds → $999.90 Total |htmlSynergies = |hasSkins = 1 |availableSkin = 1 |awkSkin = 0 |skinCard = 1}} Category:1 Star Category:Intelligence Category:Middle Category:Perity